


Gift-Wrapped Love

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce being protective, Bruce spends a lot of money, But that isn't new, F/M, Fluff, Miscommunication, and emotionally constipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: Written for the request "Bruce splurging on a female reader because affection is hard"





	Gift-Wrapped Love

“So how’re things going with Gotham’s favorite billionaire?” Your best friend leaned forward on the other side of the screen, while you leaned back in your desk chair.

“They’re good. Bruce is great. Things are great.”

“Okay. Now try it again, only this time try to sound like you mean it.”

You shot her a look. “I mean it. Bruce is the best boyfriend I’ve ever had.”

“Pretty low bar though,” she said, taking a sip of tea. 

That was actually true to be fair, and you chuckled and conceded with a nod. “What more could I want? He’s smart, charming-" 

"Sexy as hell.”

“-sexy as hell. He cares about Gotham and actually uses his money to try and fix things, which is more than can be said for most around here. He’s perfect.”

“Still sensing a but.”

You sighed, swinging your chair from side to side a little as you formulated your words. “But, it’s just that I feel like I’m falling for him harder than he’s falling for me.”

“You think he isn’t interested?" 

"No, no. Nothing like that. If Bruce wasn’t interested in this relationship, he’d end it. He’s too straightforward to waste time like that.”

“Are you sure? Maybe one of his great many advisors has told him he needs someone steady.”

“Nah,” you said with a shake of your head. “If that was the case, then he would’ve picked one of the socialites drooling over him, or someone from a prestigious family, not me. He was sincere when he asked me out. I’m sure.”

“So what’s making you think like this?" 

"It’s just, I know he cares about me, but he cared about me when I was just working for him, and there's…there’s been no change in that? We go out and it’s great, and I’m always his date to galas and events, and the sex is phenomenal, but like, the little things that make a relationship aren’t there. The casual intimacy, y'know? Like the other day, I brought him his coffee and kissed his cheek, and he got this small smile that I know means he was happy about it, but he’s never done anything like that in return. The best I get is when we’re out and there are cameras, and even then it’s mostly for show because we both know if we aren’t the perfect picture of a couple, the rumor mill will fire up. And I don’t mind that, in fact, I’d rather keep our genuine affection in private. The problem is there is barely any genuine affection in private. Not on his side anyway.” You sighed again. “Am I being stupid?" 

“No. It shouldn’t be all one-sided like that. If he really does want this relationship then he needs to put the effort in too. You need to talk to him.”

She was right, you knew, but everything else had been going so damned good, you didn’t want to rock the boat by coming across needy. “I’ll give it some more time. This is all still new, and he’s pretty private, maybe he needs time to warm up.”

“Y/N…”

“I will, I promise. If things don’t change, I will.”

She still didn’t look happy, but she nodded all the same. “Alright. But if there’s not an improvement soon, he’ll have me to deal with.”

You laughed, taking a second to picture that scenario. Despite all you knew about Bruce, you’d still place money on your friend winning that fight. “Love you, dork.”

“Love you, dork.” 

You both laughed again before you stretched with a groan. “It’s getting late, and there are three meetings Bruce is going to try and avoid tomorrow, so I need to bring my best Wayne wrangling abilities to work.”

“I don’t know who I feel most sorry for.”

“Bruce. Definitely Bruce." 

"That’s the way I was leaning,” she grinned. “Night.”

“Night.” You ended the video call and stood from the desk with another stretch. It was good talking to her and getting things off your chest because you knew no matter what she wouldn’t judge you. 

You still felt kinda bad though, saying negative things about your relationship with Bruce. You really were the happiest you’d been in a long time, and you were falling for him hard. You just wished you knew if Bruce was falling that hard for you too. 

Changing into some bedclothes, you took a moment to look out your bedroom window in the hopes of catching a glimpse of him out on patrol. There was no sign of him. Of course, that didn’t necessarily mean he wasn’t out there, watching you look for him. He very well could be and you’d never know it. Bruce had made a point to never interact with you as the Bat. You were in enough danger being Bruce Wayne’s first steady girlfriend in, well, ever, and if the criminals of Gotham caught wind you also knew Batman, that danger would increase tenfold. 

Turning away from the window, you headed to bed, missing the caped figure take a sweep of your building before flying off into the night. 

~

A couple of days later, you were sitting at your desk, wishing you’d decided to bring lunch in with you rather than plan on going to a nearby café instead. The day had been busier than you’d expected, having been roped into helping organize the next Wayne charity gala so Bruce could work on some things with Lucius instead. You didn’t mind, in fact it was kinda fun, but your rumbling stomach was protesting very much. 

You were just considering making a run to the vending machine when a man appeared in front of your desk. 

“Miss Y/N Y/L/N?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Delivery for you, ma'am. Enjoy.” He handed you a bag and before you could question anything, disappeared again. 

Looking into the bag you’d been offered, you found food cartons filled with sushi from your favorite place halfway across Gotham. There was no note, but you knew exactly who it was from. Only two people knew how much you loved the place, but just one knew you were skipping lunch, and he was downstairs working on better ways to keep Gotham safe. A smile crept its way onto your face as you took a bite. It was a sweet gesture. One you hadn’t anticipated, which made it mean all the more. 

It became a thing after that. Pretty much every day, either in the morning or at lunch, sometimes even both, food appeared at your desk, always from one of the places you loved, and often places you usually grudged going to because of the price. Bruce never brought it up, only giving you the small smile he kept just for you whenever you thanked him. 

You’d just finished another one of the lunches, a sandwich from one of the best deli places in Gotham, and were in the process of rolling your shoulders to try and ease some of the ache that was slowly creeping up your back when Bruce came out of his office.

“Everything alright?” He asked because of course he noticed.

“Yeah, back just hates me after spending hours in front of a computer,” you laughed, brushing it off. “Is there anything I can get you?”

Bruce frowned, apparently not happy with your answer. Probably because the reason you’d been sat for so long was to finalize preparations for the upcoming gala. He didn’t say as such though, simply shook his head. “No. Lucius wants me down in R&D.”

“Okay, but don’t forget there’s a board meeting at three.”

Bruce sighed and you almost felt sorry for him. “How could I forget? I’ve already gotten four different reminders.”

“If it’s any consolation, I did try and postpone it, but no luck.”

For a second you thought Bruce was going to lean down to kiss you, but then he sighed again, tucking his hands into his pockets. “Thanks for trying at least. I’ll pick you up at seven?”

“Sure. Can’t wait,” you smiled, watching as Bruce walked away. The two of you had planned on going out to dinner, something you’d not gotten around to doing for a while. A part of you wished you were doing something more private, going out like that usually drew attention, but it was a lovely restaurant, and any amount of quality time you got with Bruce was enough to make you happy. 

The rest of the day went by quickly, and though you didn’t see Bruce again, you weren’t surprised. At least you got word that he managed to make the meeting on time, probably thanks to Lucius, which meant you didn’t have to track him down and drag him there by yourself. 

You headed home, grabbing a shower and started to get ready, knowing that Bruce would show up at exactly seven. Sure enough, dead on the hour there was a knock on your apartment door. Opening it quickly, you smiled when you saw Bruce standing there in a dark grey suit. 

“Hey,” you greeted, stepping aside to let him in. 

“Landlord still hasn’t fixed the outer door downstairs? Anyone could walk in,” Bruce said instead of a greeting. 

“He said it’s getting done next week.”

“He said that three weeks ago.” Bruce sounded far from happy. “I wish you’d consider moving. There are new buildings going up that’ll be a lot safer.”

“I have been looking.” You motioned to the papers strewn about your kitchen table all covered in information and photos of potential new apartments. One sat at the top with notes scribbled across it, pointing out all the things you’d liked about it. It was a shame that particular one was way out of your price range. You grabbed a pair of low heels you’d set to one side while Bruce shifted through the papers, and sat to pull them on. “Sorry, I’m not quite ready. The company doing the canapés for the gala called and tried saying we agreed on a higher price than we did. I had to spend an hour arguing with them over it.”

“You should have let them charge what they wanted and saved yourself the stress. I wouldn’t have minded paying extra, especially since everyone loves those canapés, and happy guests are generous guests.”

You sighed, looking up at him from your seat. “I know, but it’s the principle. They’ve supplied your galas for five years now, and haven’t tried this once when it was yours or Alfred’s name on the order. I know because I pulled the records. But this year when it’s mine…”

Bruce nodded his understanding. “You’re right. I’m sorry. We’ll go with someone else next year.”

You smiled, standing up again. “No need for that. By the time I was done they actually ended up offering us a discount for the trouble.”

Bruce laughed at that. It wasn’t something you heard often so it was a pleasant sound. “And they say I’m intimidating.”

With a grin, you stretched up to kiss his cheek. “I’m nearly ready. Give me two more minutes to put on some jewelry and I’m good to go.”

“Wait, before you do,” Bruce reached into his jacket pocket and produced a small square box. “Nearly forgot.”

The box itself was plain black, but the quality was there. You snapped it open, reading the designer’s name on the inside of the lid before your eyes drifted down to the contents. It was a silver bracelet, though you knew better than to assume it was anything less than white gold. You’d idly browsed the Internet enough to know that this particular brand sold nothing in sterling silver. It was a simple, delicate chain with a single small diamond hanging in the center, but it was beautiful. Beyond beautiful really. 

“Do you like it?" 

"I love it! Thank you. But what’s the occasion?" 

"Does there need to be one?” Bruce took the box from you again, lifting out the bracelet and unclasping it. “I know our dates are few and far between, and I wanted to get you something.” He fastened the chain around your offered wrist with ease. “It suits you.”

“It’s gorgeous. Thank you, Bruce.” Okay, so you weren’t above admitting to yourself that the gift had gotten the butterflies in your stomach fluttering. It wasn’t the price or the name attached to it, but the fact that Bruce had just wanted to get you something, and knew you well enough to know exactly what you’d love. 

You quickly finished getting ready, putting on simple jewelry to match the bracelet, and you were ready. “We’re not late, are we? They’ll still have our table?” You asked, locking the door behind you both before starting your descent downstairs. 

“I should hope so. I own the place.”

You laughed because of course he did. 

The two of you stepped outside into the cool evening, and Bruce opened the door to his Lamborghini for you. The drive to the restaurant was peaceful with neither of you speaking much. You didn’t need to though. You’d been working together long enough for silences to not be awkward, and Bruce wasn’t much for small talk unless he was pushed into it to charm guests. 

Arriving at the posh establishment, it all seemed quiet enough. Word hadn’t gotten around that Bruce was out and about tonight it seemed. Yet. Your table was tucked away in a corner away from the large windows that dominated the exterior wall. But still, throughout the meal, you spotted a few patrons snap some not so subtle photos of you that would undoubtedly end up in the gossip columns. It was annoying since it meant the perfectly constructed social masks had to stay in place. At least you still got to have a private conversation and the food was absolutely delicious, and it was nice just actually getting to spend a couple of hours with him. 

It was just unfortunate that before you knew it Bruce was seeing you back into your apartment and doing a quick sweep of it even though everything had still been locked, and you were far from helpless. But it was nice knowing he was concerned. 

“Wanna stay for coffee, or do you need to go to ‘work’?” you asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Another time, I promise. There’s stuff I need to get done.”

You nodded, entirely unsurprised. “Alright. Thank you for dinner.” Closing the gap between you, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. Bruce’s hands landed on your hips, and for a moment you thought he was going to stay and only go out if he was actually needed. 

But then he pulled back, and that thought was dashed. “See you tomorrow.”

“Bye.” You closed the door and locked it, knowing Bruce would wait to hear the click. Sure enough, as soon as you were done, you heard his footsteps fade away. 

Turning away, you got ready for bed and flopped down onto it. You sighed up at the ceiling, wishing briefly that Bruce was next to you. You knew what he did was important. Gotham needed him. But sometimes, you just wanted to be selfish and ask him to stay with you. You could still feel his lips against yours, but it had been over too soon. It crossed your mind that you were nearly always the one to have to initiate any kisses too. Bruce rarely kissed you. The nagging doubt in the back of your mind told you it was because he didn’t want to, but you pushed it away. It was probably just because he wanted to make sure that you wanted it too. 

Rolling over onto your side, you looked at the bracelet laying on the bedside table, the diamond glinting in the moonlight. He cared about you, it was obvious, you told yourself. He just showed it weirdly. 

~

“Sorry I’m late,” you said, nudging the door to Bruce’s office closed again with your shoulder. “Car wouldn’t start.” You headed over to his desk, setting down a coffee and some files. 

Bruce glanced down at the files, already looking tired, then up at you. “It’s fine,” he answered. “Do you know what’s wrong with it?" 

You shook your head, "Not a clue. I’m gonna call someone to come tow it once I sit down.”

“Don’t. I’ll get it sorted.”

“Are you sure?" 

"Yeah. I know a good place. They’ll get it fixed if they can.”

“If?" 

"Not like it’s a new car, Y/N. Haven’t you been driving that thing around since college?" 

"It’s a good car!" 

"It was once. Now I’m pretty sure it’s closer to deathtrap category.”

Okay so maybe he was right. “I’d still rather it fixed. A new car isn’t really on my list of things I need to buy right now.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you.” You bent down to kiss his cheek, then straightened up, preparing to head back out to your own desk.

“Oh, and have you gotten your dress for the ball yet? I’ve been told we need to coordinate.”

“Not yet. There was one I liked in that fancy boutique Syndicate? But I couldn’t get an appointment in time.”

Bruce nodded, “I can make a call.”

“You don’t need to, I can find another one.”

“If you liked it I’m going to get you a chance to try it on at least.”

You could see by the set of his jaw that his mind was already made up and it was no good arguing further. “Okay. I appreciate it.”

“I’ll let you know the details.”

With another nod, you left him to his work and returned to your desk. The day went by quickly with Bruce disappearing downstairs just before lunch. It was nearly the end of the day when you got a call on your cell from an unknown number. 

“Hello?" 

"Miss Y/L/N?" 

"Speaking.”

“I’m Terry, Mr. Wayne said to call you about your car? I’m downstairs in the garage with it.”

“Oh, great! I’ll be right down.” You scribbled a note explaining where you were, and headed down to the garage, calling the number back so he could guide you to where he was. 

Following the directions, you spotted a man on a phone, who waved towards you. The shiny and very new car he was standing next to you, however, was very much not yours. You were about to ask what was going on when he started explaining anyway. Your car was mostly beyond hope. They probably could’ve found the parts and gotten them shipped in, but Bruce had wanted a swifter resolution. Which had been to just buy a new one apparently. You were told that if you didn’t like that particular one you were welcome to pick a new one out at their dealership, but after being walked through all the features it had, you had to admit it was pretty perfect. 

Also kinda eerie that he really did know you that well. 

But how did you even go about thanking someone for something like this? Treats and jewelry were one thing. A car was another. That wasn’t a normal thing people did for their partners, was it? 

Your phone pinged, a message from the man himself telling you when your appointment at the boutique was. The strings he was able to pull still astounded you, even after years of knowing him. Or maybe it was just the fact that he was pulling all these strings just for you, that was astounding. The lengths he was going to, to make you happy…no one had ever even come close to showing that much effort. 

At least you were staying at the manor the weekend, so you’d have two nights to thank him properly. Well, two early mornings most likely, but whatever worked. 

~

You stood next to Bruce, a friendly and polite smile plastered to both your faces as you said goodnight to your guests, though you both wished they’d hurry up and leave already. But of course, a few stragglers were wanting to work in some last-minute conversation with Bruce. 

The charity gala had been a success as usual, but you were tired and just wanted to relax. Bruce was the same way you could tell. He was all charm still, but the way he held himself, said he was just as weary of all the company as you. 

Finally, the last guests were ushered out by Alfred, and the door locked. Bruce looked over to you, tugging the knot of his tie loose and sighed. “That went on forever.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard that many golf stories before.”

Bruce groaned, “God, they went forever didn’t they?" 

"Please never take it up. I don’t think my sanity could cope.”

“I swear to you, that I will never, never start playing golf.”

“You really are a true hero,” you laughed. “Are you going out tonight?" 

"Later, for a while.” Before you had a chance to feel disappointed, he took your hand, “I’ve got something I want to show you first.”

“Where are we going?” You asked as he led you down to the garage, and to one of his cars. 

“You’ll see.” Bruce opened the door for you, helping you inside and making sure your dress didn’t get caught, then moved around to the driver’s side. 

The drive didn’t last too long, and as you pulled to a stop you recognized where you were. It was one of the new build apartments you’d been looking at. In fact, it was the one at the top of your list. “Bruce?" 

"Come on,” Bruce stepped out, moving around to help you out, and walking you over to the main door. There were lights on inside, and a guard sat behind a security desk, but everything else was bare and lacking decorations and furniture. Bruce produced a card from out his pocket and swiped it through a machine placed on the wall. It beeped and the door opened. “Only way to get in from the outside. Everyone else has to get let in by the guard,” he explained as you stepped inside. 

“Impressive. Better than the setup in my place for sure.”

“Y/N, a regular lock would be better than your place.”

“Fair point.”

Bruce led you to the elevator, the doors swishing open for you. Bruce swiped the card again and pressed a few buttons, a code, and soon you could feel it start to move and ascend. 

“So you gonna tell me what we’re doing here?” You asked again. 

“Wanted to see what you thought of it.” The elevator stopped, and Bruce motioned for you to step out first. 

He’d brought you up to the penthouse. Just like the ground floor, it was bare, but the layout was there. It was gorgeous. And huge. Bigger than you’d thought from the photos you’d seen. The exterior wall was lined with ceiling-high windows that looked out over the city. 

“What do you think?” Bruce asked, coming up behind you as you gravitated towards the view. 

“It’s beautiful. Better than the website made it out to be.”

“I’m glad.” Bruce took your hand again and placed the card in it. “It’s yours.”

For a second, you were stunned into silence. Then you laughed, shaking your head. “Bruce I can’t even afford the rent for one of the places on the lower floors, so this is way out of my league. Unless you’re planning on giving me a gigantic pay rise-”

“You don’t need to pay rent. I bought the building. This place is yours if you want it.”

“You…bought the building?" 

"It was just going to be this floor originally, but some of the other potential tenants that were lined up weren’t particularly favorable, so I bought the building.”

“You bought a building…just to give me the penthouse? A whole building…”

“If it means you can live somewhere safe, then it’s worth it.”

“Bruce…I…thank you.”

Bruce shook his head, “I want you to be happy and safe. You don’t need to thank me for that.”

“Yes, I do. This isn’t jewelry or a dress. This is big. Huge. Thank you.” You closed the gap between you and kissed Bruce. “Thank you.”

Bruce smiled, giving in for once. “Needs decorating before you move in. I can get an interior designer in, or-" 

"I’d like to do it myself if that’s okay.”

“Course. Let me know if I can help.”

You chuckled. “You’re amazing. 

~

You were getting ready in one of the guest rooms. Not for any particular reason, it was just easier to have your dress and everything you needed in there, rather than dancing around Bruce in the Master bedroom as you both tried to get ready. It was the masquerade ball, and you’d decided it’d be easier to get dressed at the manor, rather than navigate your apartment building in your dress. 

The dress Bruce had ended up buying. You’d gone to the boutique only to be told that Bruce had informed them that all purchases were to be charged to him. You’d gotten the dress for the gala that day, and now the one for tonight. They’d been pricy, but you figured the least you could do to repay Bruce’s generosity was to make sure you looked good enough to make everyone else at the parties jealous. 

You’d just finished your hair and makeup when there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in.”

The door opened and Bruce stepped in. “Just seeing how it’s-” He stopped as you turned to face him, and you caught him looking over your outfit. 

“Is it okay?” You suddenly felt unsure of your choice. You’d thought the dress was perfect, and you knew he knew the basic details of the dress and hadn’t said anything, but Bruce was still silent and now you were questioning that choice. “Bruce?" 

Hearing his name seemed to snap him out of his daze, and he stepped further into the room. "You look beautiful. Really. Absolutely beautiful.”

“Oh.” You could feel the heat spread up to your cheeks. It wasn’t that he’d never complimented you before, far from it, he’d just never said something with such adoration. “Thank you. Don’t look too bad yourself,” you chuckled, stepping over to him and straightening the midnight blue tie he wore. It matched the color of your dress perfectly. “Color suits you.”

“You have a good eye.” Bruce smiled, then held out a small box. “Thought this would go with the dress too.”

You took it, opening it to reveal a necklace nestled in soft velvet. White gold again, with sapphires and diamonds embedded in it. It was a little more extravagant than you usually wore, but the whole evening was about extravagance and it was perfect for that. “I love it, thank you. Can you?" 

Bruce nodded, taking it out of the box as you turned around so he could clasp it behind your neck. It was a solid weight, but you had to admit it looked amazing with your dress. You finished it up with some diamond earrings and the bracelet Bruce had bought, and you were done. 

"Ready for another fun night of golf stories?” You asked, picking up your mask and your purse. 

Bruce grimaced, “Don’t remind me. With luck, I can use the mask to avoid him.”

“Wishful thinking.” You kissed his cheek and took his hand, walking down the stairs and out to where Alfred was waiting with the car, waiting until you were both in before slipping on the mask. 

The party wasn’t too bad. As these types of events went anyway. The masks did give you some anonymity at first, but once the first couple of guests figured out which one Bruce was hiding behind that disappeared and it was business as usual. 

It was later in the night when Bruce was cornered by some men wanting to talk business, and you were left to entertain their partners. It wasn’t too tedious, some of them you got along with well, but others…

“What a gorgeous necklace, Y/N! Another present from Bruce?” Someone’s wife asked. 

“Yes, he thought it would look nice with the dress.” You touched the necklace absentmindedly, not missing the tone or what the word choice was implying. 

“How wonderful! Bruce really is the most generous man.”

“He is. And I heard he bought one of the new buildings the other day and gave you the penthouse?” Another asked, and you could feel a knot in your stomach twisting. 

“He did. It was just as much of a surprise to me too.”

“My Richard mentioned a new car too! I wish he’d been so kind back when we were dating. Though our relationship was different of course.” The smile was sickly sweet, but the voice dripped venom. 

“Different?" 

"Well, Richard and I dated because we genuinely liked each other. But then I could afford too.”

The polite smile you were forcing faltered, “Are you saying I’m only with Bruce for his money?”

“Of course not, dear. But it’s perfectly understandable that for someone…like you, it would be a major factor. Nothing to be ashamed, you aren’t the first lady, and you won’t be the last.”

If you’d been anywhere more private you would’ve punched her in her smarmy face and told her you loved Bruce more than she could even comprehend, but you didn’t really want to deal with the fallout. Not from Bruce. He’d understand, but every damned person here was judging you, and a public brawl wouldn’t do you any favors. That didn’t necessarily mean you had to go down without any fight though. 

“You’re absolutely right, ma'am. In fact, I’ve heard your Richard occasionally enjoys entertaining such ladies. That model, Cara Morgan for instance? Bruce mentioned that Richard had been planning on getting her one of the apartments in my new building.”

It was satisfying watching her blush, the grip on her glass tightening. It wasn’t a well-kept secret. Everyone in the right social circles knew about it. They just never brought it up. 

With that, and with Bruce still being preoccupied, you smiled, perfectly friendly. “Excuse me, ladies. I have to go powder my nose.”

You escaped them, making a beeline to the bathroom. It was bullshit, but you couldn’t shake the words. Did everyone think that about your relationship? Bruce didn’t think it did he? That wasn’t why he’d spent so much money on you, surely? He had to know you didn’t care about it. 

The rest of the night was spent avoiding any prolonged conversations with anyone without Bruce by your side. You didn’t know if he picked up on your change of mood, but he didn’t say anything and you didn’t really expect him too either. 

It was a relief to finally get back to the manor at the end of the night, but you were surprised when Bruce followed you up to the bedroom, rather than head straight down to the Batcave like you’d expected. A part of you wished he would go, just to give you some time to think and get out of this mood. 

“Y/N?” Your name was a gentle question as you started removing your mask and accessories. 

“I’m fine, Bruce.”

“See, you saying that before I even asked how you were, gives it away that you aren’t fine.”

“It’s nothing." 

"Y/N, talk to me.”

You sighed, running your fingers over one of the sapphires on the necklace. “You know you don’t need to be spending all this money on me, right? It’s not…it’s not why I’m with you?" 

Bruce took the necklace from you and set it down before turning you around. "It never even entered my head.”

You couldn’t help but scoff a little at that. “Yeah right. You’re you. It must have.”

“It didn’t. I knew you too many years beforehand for it to be a thought.” He looked you in the eye as he spoke, and you could see the sincerity in it. 

You nodded. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m more concerned about what brought this on.”

“It was no subtly pointed out to me that people seem to believe I’m only with you for your money.” Rubbing your shoulder nervously, you sighed again. “I mean, you can’t really blame them. Probably does seem that way from the outside.”

“I do it because I want you to be happy.”

“I know. I do. And I love it. I love that you care so much. I-” You cut yourself off before you could go too far and make a fool of yourself. You needed to make sure Bruce felt the same way first. “It’s just…”

“You aren’t happy.”

“I am. I just wish I knew you were happy too.”

Bruce paused a moment, then realization dawned on his face. Of what though, you didn’t know. “Come here.” He took your hand and pulled you to sit next to him on the bed. “I know what’s going on.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. I had a call a few months ago, from someone who swore me to secrecy over their identity, but also threatened to castrate me if I didn’t 'step up and start showing you how much you mean to me’.”

Dammit. So much for the confidentiality of friendship. But it also made sense. Just after that conversation, Bruce had started spending more on you. “I didn’t tell her to call.”

“I know. She told me.” Bruce smiled a moment, then went serious again. “But she made me see that I wasn’t doing the things I should’ve been. That I was letting you do all the work when I should have been.” He sighed, running his fingers through his perfectly styled hair and messing it up. “I thought I could show you literally, with physical possessions. I thought it would be easier, that this way I wouldn’t have to deal with my…”

“Emotional constipation?" 

Bruce laughed. Loudly. It was nice. "Yeah. That.” He paused and you could see him putting his words in order. He never opened up like this, so you let him have silence. “I’m not good at being me. I’m good at being the Batman. Good at being the charming, likable, public, Bruce Wayne. Bad at being the private Bruce Wayne, the one who’s actually allowed to have feelings. The one who’s allowed to actually express them. I’ve only ever been that person with Al. And it's…difficult, letting them show with someone else.”

“I understand. It was never my intention to pressure you or make you uncomfortable.”

“You haven’t. I needed the pushing.” Bruce reached out, brushing some errant hair from your face. “I’m sorry if I ever made you think your feelings were one-sided. They aren’t. Far from it. I…I love you, Y/N." 

It was plain to see the effort he put into the words, the instincts he had to fight in order to let his guard down enough to say them. "I love you too.”

Bruce was on you in a second, kissing the breath from you as you fell back onto the bed together, Bruce’s arms wrapping around you. “I’ll work on it. Showing how much I adore you. So the others won’t think like they do.”

You smiled but shook your head. “You don’t need to. Let them go to hell and think whatever they want. I know now and I’m happy.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Bruce returned the smile, his hands finding the zipper to your dress and starting to pull it down while you worked on ridding him of his tie. 

A knock on the door interrupted things. “Sir, forgive me for intruding, but Commissioner Gordon has the Bat-signal up.”

Bruce sighed, resting his forehead against yours. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Go. I’ll still be here when you get back.”

Another kiss and Bruce pulled back. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“Just come back in one piece.”

“I will.”

~

You were sitting on the living room floor of your new apartment, the thick rug soft and comfy under you, reading through the instruction leaflet for a bookshelf when the elevator pinged, alerting you that someone was coming up. It could only be one person since you’d only given an access card to one other person. 

Standing with a stretch, you turned just in time to see the elevator open, and Bruce step out, looking surprisingly casual for once. He’d ditched the tie and suit jacket and had the first couple buttons of his shirt undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and was looking too sexy for his good. Which he probably knew. And was the very reason he’d shown up like this. He was also carrying a pizza box and a bottle of wine. 

“Hey, what’s this? I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Thought I’d drop by and see how things were coming along. And bring nourishment." 

You smiled, "I’m sure that wine will definitely increase productivity.”

Bruce chuckled, setting the items down on the newly built dining table. “So how are things going?" 

"Good. I still need to get the bed built, but apart from that, everything else needing doing is just cosmetic." 

"You decided to build a bookshelf over a bed?” Bruce gestured to the pile of wood you’d abandoned. 

“Bookshelf had fewer parts. Plus the new couch is super comfy so I don’t mind sleeping on that for a couple nights.”

“I can do it if you want. I’m pretty sure I can handle it.”

“You’ve got the time?” It was getting dark, and usually on a weekend that meant Bruce would spend the night on patrol. 

“Got all night if you’ll have me.” Bruce rounded the couch and wrapped his arms around your waist. It still took you by surprise, Bruce being the one to pull you into hugs, but it was nice. He’d been doing it more since your talk at the party. You knew it was still difficult for him, letting his guard down and showing you what he felt, but you made sure he knew you appreciated it. 

“Of course,” you smiled, wrapping your arms around his shoulders in return. “But aren’t you needed?" 

"I’m sure the city can survive a night,” Bruce shrugged, and motioned out the window with his chin, “And they know how to get my attention if something happens.”

You couldn’t help it, your smile got bigger at his answer. “In that case, I’d say we should hurry up and get the bed built so we can break it in.”

Bruce smirked, his hands trailing lower, “I like the way you think.”

“I get the occasional good idea.”

“You only have good ideas.” Bruce bent his head down to kiss you. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
